


Dell'amore non si sa

by Jenaborenyc



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Complete, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-25
Updated: 2015-10-25
Packaged: 2019-02-23 09:38:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13187373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jenaborenyc/pseuds/Jenaborenyc
Summary: One day, Emma was singing two famously opera songs by Andrea Bocelli. It put her family to feel the chills from hearing her for the first time in the mayoral manor. -ESTABLISHED SWANQUEEN-





	Dell'amore non si sa

The afternoon at the mayoral mansion, the golden-haired woman was in the music room on the east wing and did call on her good friend from their music days back in the high school. She invited him to play the piano for the old times. It was August Booth, Emma’s wonderfully pianist at their old school in Boston. They always played the classical music and opera music. To her knowledge, her family in Storybrooke had no clues that she could sing opera on her own time. 

So, she grew up in Boston and always attended to the school where she was dumped by every foster family. The golden-haired woman had her retreat when it came to the bad problems in her life and firstly met August there in the old Catholic church nearby her school. They chatted about their life in the foster system. Their friendship grew stronger until they found themselves to entertain by hearing someone singing the beautiful opera song outside. 

They walked up to see the old man who was blind on the steps behind the beautiful exterior design of the big church. The people came by passing their money to donate for him to raise the funds. So, August and Emma stayed there for a while and felt their goosebumps when the old man vocalized the high note at the end. Most of the people clapped for his singing and donated their entertainment.

Every time, they always came to see the old man singing different opera music and decided to entertain themselves in the old church where they met at the beginning after their retreats from their abused foster families. No one followed them along. Emma took an opportunity to test on herself if she liked to sing something. August brought the songbook and showed her what to do with their entertainment time. 

Until, they were discovered by the nun who was passing through to pick her holy bible on the pews. August and Emma were scared about the nun planning to send them back to the foster system but went relieved when the nun was requested to have them in her class on the next day. They nodded to agree with her request. 

The next day, they walked up to the old church and found the note that it was guiding them to the class where the nun worked. Emma discovered the adorable and small studio behind the old church. August shrugged and came in to find the nun singing the opera with her students. It shocked Emma mostly when she discovered the beautiful voices from the children. 

The nun asked them to come and listen to them for a few songs. Emma and August sat down then watched them doing their pieces with their incredible voices. Until, they looked at each other and wanted to be involved in this choir. So, they agreed to bring themselves to practice with them along. The nun was pleased that the children find their time to merge with other students. 

Over the years, they rehearsed few songs and performed in front of the old church. The donations got filled up by fixing the old church to be a re-established church. Few months later, the nun passed away and they drifted away to have their life on their own. Emma graduated from the police academy in Boston and practiced her law as a detective but she was discovered by an unexpected son who discovered her at her place. 

She was dragging herself to the town in Maine and met her son’s mother there. She transferred herself from the Boston Police Department to the Storybrooke Sheriff Station. Her time of serving the town’s safety for everyone had been developed in their respect and loyalty of Emma Swan. 

She finally got a new love and family in Regina Mills and their son. Even though, she found her biological family in a same town too but didn’t decide to forgive them for dumping her out on the street alone. Over few months, they rekindled their relationships in the parents-daughter relationship and accepted their apologies. 

Until the day, Emma got married to her wife and enjoyed her life in the town as a sheriff but missed her old times as an opera singer. Her family was clueless that she had an ability to sing the opera music since the childhood times with August. She decided to find him on the internet and finally got his call. August was coming to the town because he was an author. 

Few weeks later, they rekindled their friendship and caught up with their stories. So, Emma decided to have him in her house and gave them some time to remember the memories back in Boston. The golden-haired woman walked to the music room where she secretly hid from her family. August was pleased that he saw the beautiful piano standing there in the center. 

They decided to use their favorite song, ‘Dell’amore non si sa’ by Andrea Bocelli. The bearded man flexed his hands and rehearsed on the piano once more. Emma exercised her voice for a while. They didn’t know that Regina, Henry, Mary Margaret, David and Ruby came in the hallway to get something from the kitchen because they were out to help rebuilding the library all day. 

Several minutes later, August nodded at her and flowed his hands on the black and white keys. Emma closed her eyes and listened to the beautiful sounds that moved in the air around inside the house. It rang in the kitchen when everyone looked around at each other with their confused looks. Henry furrowed his brows when it came to the music from somewhere in their house. Regina was curious about whom in the house until her eyes got widened when it came to her wife’s voice. 

It was a beautiful sound that has a little edge of the soft and airy flow. August hit every note when Emma opened her mouth to sing the first verse. It sent the shivers to everyone in the kitchen and got them moving quickly to find them in the music room. The blonde woman was standing beside the piano and closed her eyes before the music started. 

Parla al mio cuore digli che sai  
Dei miei dolori che non dorman mai  
Parlami o stella

August bobbed his head while playing the notes. Emma flicked her wrist in a soft slo-motion while vocalizing the sound in ‘stella’ longer and moved to the next verse with a low soft sound. But at the end of the verse, it was ‘r’ that got longer. It put Regina’s heart to beat quickly. Henry was shocked when it came to his mother. Mary Margaret and David widened their eyes at her daughter who was singing beautifully with the Italian lyrics. 

E dimmi se lei verr  
Notte d’agosto e dei desideri  
Cerco amore e vorrei che s’avveri  
Lei che sorride pssando per la mia via

The golden-haired woman took a time to breath after singing the second verse. The bearded man smiled at himself when it came to Emma’s voice in the goosebumps. She opened the mouth while opening her eyes and discovered her family in the room with her smile. 

Ah, com’  
ma tu stella amica  
Dimmi se rester

Everyone got floored by the sheriff’s singing voice and couldn’t find their footsteps to sit down on the couch but they still stood watching her with their bewildering looks. Emma looked back at August who was nodding to let her sing other verse while playing on the piano. 

Dell’amore non sis a  
quando viene o se ne va  
Dell’amore non sis a  
quando sar  
da dove arriver

Her hands got in a flow while she was singing these verses with a high and low note. Her breaths were getting tighter when she sang a last verse – ‘da dove arriver’. Her eyes finally closed and let the song flow in her body. It worked at these times when she was young back in Boston. 

Stella sorella dei sogni miei  
parlami ancora fino a domain  
dimmi se  
che lei esiste per davverro

August bobbed his head while hitting a low note on the black keys and his body moved in a slo-motion. Emma breathed for a while and got on to her singing. Others were still gaping at her in a big moment. She loosed her hands in the air while flicking her wrists in a flowy circle motion.

Ah, com’  
Ma tu dimmi sempre e  
Solo la verit

It got closer to finish that song, ‘Dell’amore non si sa’. The golden-haired woman vocalized these notes more longer than she did at her times in Boston. August was impressed that she held her breath for few seconds then sang on other verse. Her voice was like a chocolate that is melted in a pot. It sent Regina some shivers when she heard a constant high note in ‘verit’. 

Dell’amore non sis a  
Quando viene o se ne va  
dell’amore non si sa  
ma quando amore arriver  
tutto intomo cambier  
Nella note brieller

She vocalized on these last words and stayed there with a high note on the constant until August finished his piano notes. It put Emma to hit on a right note when it was done with her voice. She opened her eyes and looked back at her friend on the piano bench with a smile. The bearded man thumbed up at her. Others were still bewildering at the amazing blonde singer. 

It left Emma to feel tingly when she looked back at her family with a smile. Regina didn’t realize that she had the tears coming on her cheeks like Mary Margaret and Ruby. David and Henry clapped in their excitement. It sent the blonde sheriff to chuckle and when it came to August who was playing another opera song that reminded them of their childhood memories of the old man on the church steps. Emma opened her mouth by singing another one with these perfect notes. 

August was mesmerized by the blonde woman’s voice when it came to his remembrance of the old man’s song on the church steps and it won his heart to listen it. Emma closed her eyes and scrunched her nose when she opened her mouth with her hands in the air. Others finally sat down on the furniture where it was faced by the piano and Emma there. It was ‘Romanza’ by Andrea Bocelli. 

Già la sento,  
già la sento morire,  
però è calma sembra voglia  
dormire;  
poi con gli occhi  
lei mi viene a cercare,  
poi si toglie  
anche l’ultimo velo,  
anche l’ultimo cielo,  
anche l’ultimo bacio.

Regina smiled at her wife once again and felt her son snuggling on her chest. She wrapped him in her arms while watching her singing another Italian song. The golden-haired woman softened her look by low-noting her voice. 

Ah, forse colpa mia,  
ah, forse colpa tua,  
e così son rimasto a pensare.

Mary Margaret was feeling mesmerized when it came to her daughter’s beautiful voice and held her hand with her husband’s hand. Ruby was smiling at her best friend while listening to it. It put them into a motion to cry with their tears of joy. The blonde sheriff exhaled and sang once again with a raspier voice like an old man at the church steps. 

Ma la vita,  
ma la vita cos’è  
tutto o niente,  
forse neanche un perché.  
Con le mani  
lei me viene a cercare,  
poi mi stringe,  
lentamente mi lascia,  
lentamente mi stringe,  
lentamente mi cerca.

The air got thicker when Emma opened her eyes and got her eye contacts with her wife while moving her body in a sway. August flowed his hands in a beat and bobbed his head while playing a beautiful Italian song. It hit him to feel like he was there at the old man’s performance back in the old days with her. 

Ah, forse colpa mia,  
ah, forse colpa tua,  
e così sono rimasto a guardare.

They enjoyed the performance by them and felt the goosebumps when Emma opened her mouth to vocalize these verses longer. They didn’t believe that she could sing these beautifully opera songs until now, they received the glimpse of her secret. 

E lo chiamano amore,  
e lo chiamano amore,  
e lo chiamano amore  
una spina nel cuore  
che non fa dolore.  
È un deserto  
questa gente  
con la sabbia  
in fondo al cuore  
e tu,  
che non mi senti più,  
che non mi vedi più,  
avessi almeno il coraggio  
e la forza di dirti  
che sono con te.  
(Ave Maria, ave Maria.)

The golden haired woman sighed while resting her voice and letting August play once more. The sounds flowed amazingly. Others felt that way when it came to the beautiful sounds from the piano and moved them to bob their head once again. Emma looked up at her family and sang once again with her opera voice. 

Ah, forse colpa mia,  
ah, forse colpa mia,  
e così son rimasto così  
son rimasto così.

The bearded man got the chills when Emma constantly vocalized at the last word of the verse before going on other one for their final ending. The blonde woman closed her eyes again and widely moved her arms in the air while singing the fast-high to soft-low for the wraps. It sent her away to honor their wonderful friend back in Boston. 

Già la sento  
che non può più sentire;  
in silenzio  
se n’è andata a dormire,  
è già andata a dormire.

At this time, they played ‘Romanze’ to honor their good friend who taught them to sing and play the opera music when they were young. It was the nun who welcomed them in her life and they thanked her for getting them to love the opera music beside listening to the old man on the church steps. 

Finally, they clapped for their final performance and Emma bowed down to the floor. August finished his time playing the piano and clapped for her. It got them to smile at the blonde sheriff who was laughing.


End file.
